


生日礼物

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	生日礼物

“生日快乐！”

权顺荣兴奋地举起双手欢呼，不仅眼睛眯成一条缝，脸颊也笑得鼓起来。这么可爱的样子好像任谁看了都会跟着他一起笑开，然后纷纷加入祝贺的行列。

这不隔壁就有两个。

“知勋啊生日快乐。”先是站在权顺荣隔壁的全圆佑跟着下一个说出祝词，只是还没等别人有所回应他自己就已经满意地点头，还装模作样地给自己鼓了两下掌，随即把含笑的目光投到了别人身上。

变相被点名、站在权顺荣另一边的金珉奎也猛地反应过来，立刻十指交叉合起抵在下巴露出一个满足幸福的表情，“哥生日快乐！”

话音刚落，总算结束这个有的没的、莫名其妙的仪式的三人纷纷卸下原本多少带了些嬉皮笑脸之意的表情，各怀心思地把头转向今天生日的主角上——

李知勋正躺在家里最大最宽的那张沙发上，双手随意搭在他自己身上，一条腿支起来，另一条一开始还搭到沙发的扶手上，现在也因为他不安分的动作而落回沙发上。本来白皙的脸颊因为被强迫灌了酒而泛起淡淡的红色，加上酒量不好已经不是处于完全清醒的状态，自顾自的时而轻笑时而嘴上直哼哼，全然不管旁边还有他们这些人。

但最夺人眼球的还是他此时近乎赤裸，全身除了被恶趣味的几根红色缎带缠绕之外并无其他遮挡，就连腿间自然垂下的性器也被两根缎带各缠了一圈随之拉长分别缠到了他两条腿上，缎带的红色和他白皙的肤色衬起来给人的视觉冲击力确实很大，特别是那两根长得不得了的缎带现在就是被一路拉长，尾端正好分别被握在全圆佑和金珉奎手里。

没有再维持刚才那种兴奋模样的权顺荣又变得闷闷不乐：“怎么只有你们有！我呢，我怎么没有！”他稍肉的右手不忿地在空气中抓了几下，脸颊这次鼓起来却是因为闹别扭。

“有、有什么啊……”这会儿李知勋迷迷糊糊只依稀听出来是权顺荣在说话，“顺荣又在闹什么别扭了？一天到晚委屈巴巴怪可爱的……”眼见李知勋毫无防备正要一个翻身跌下沙发，刚才还被他说着的权顺荣立刻往前扑把人推回里面，惹得对方呵呵直笑，等好不容易分辨出面前的人是谁，非要支起身子把两条白藕般的手臂挂上他的脖子，凑上去对他又亲又咬，“哎呀亲亲我们顺荣哦，不要闹别扭了……”

他确实是醉得不大清醒了，不然往日绝不会用这种哄小孩的口吻对权顺荣说话。

怪不得李知勋平日里绝不碰酒，本来还以为他酒后会发酒疯堪比醉酒之后抱着马桶呕吐的权顺荣，万没想到喝酒之后却把平时隐藏起来的一面展露出来，居然还这么可爱。

李知勋在权顺荣发红的耳朵上亲了好几下，本来半眯的眼睛强行睁大了一些，等胡乱扫了周围几眼后又无力地眯回去，凑到权顺荣耳边说话，还自以为神秘兮兮地用手挡住了嘴巴集中声音同时不被看去，却不知道全被听得一清二楚。“那两个人居然不在家诶嘿嘿……那我、我要插进顺荣后面！要和顺荣做爱！”

李知勋一记直球一次性击倒了在场除了他之外的其余三人，望向李知勋的时候都不约而同带了些复杂的眼神，特别是被正正点名此时还靠在他隔壁的权顺荣。

“知勋？”眼看李知勋的手已经摸到他裤子上的松紧带准备往下扒，权顺荣见叫了他一声也没能得到回应，不由得把求救的目光投向身后看热闹的两位，“我要被吃掉啦你们怎么还在看……嘶！”

话还没说完，李知勋就已经成功扒下他的裤子，一手握上那根还没有反应的性器上下撸了两下随后含进了嘴里。

金珉奎站在后面吹了声口哨，表示他很乐意看这场活春宫。

不知道是有意还是无心，李知勋在帮他口交的时候发出的声音特别响，嘬完咂嘴的高兴模样活像尝到美味糖果一样。而后他又重新低头继续为权顺荣服务，舌头把整根舔得发硬，色情地在上面留下唾液发出淫靡的水光。处在温热口腔被刺激的快感让权顺荣本来的拒绝也变成了欲迎还拒，手也忍不住放到了李知勋脑后往自己这边摁了点，舒服得轮到他直哼哼。

“李知勋帮人用嘴难得一见诶，顺荣你可要好好享受一下。”全圆佑调笑着开口，说完没多久就看见李知勋又卖力了几分，一个猛吸让权顺荣泄在他嘴里。

那根深色的性器抽出嘴巴的时候还带出了并没有吞下的精液，白色的浊液在嘴角纷纷溢出落到沙发上，配合起李知勋此时这个造型和状态简直想让人把他操得走不动路。

李知勋的腿突然被缠绕的缎带拉得分了开来，权顺荣也还沉浸在刚才的高潮之中尚未回神，木然地回头就见是金珉奎收紧了手里的缎带从而把李知勋弄得浪荡地张开双腿，全圆佑更是在这个时候走过来，弯腰把沙发底下收着的垫子一把抽出来，让垫子和原本的沙发连在一起形成了一张沙发床。

李知勋被一个踉跄又滚进权顺荣怀里，但却没有半点惊讶，反倒像是觉得好玩一样笑了出声，又要伸头去够权顺荣的嘴唇亲吻。不过这回倒是被人截胡了，权顺荣被抱离开去，他落入另外一个人的怀抱，唇上也印上一片温热，迷迷糊糊的大脑勉强分辨出这个熟悉的热吻方式，被放开了之后还看似沮丧地倒在对方的肩上喃喃自语，“原来你在家呀……”

全圆佑自是觉得好笑又可爱，“怎么了不想见到我？嗯？”他边说手还边不安分地捏他的乳头，害他哼唧着想躲开却无奈被抱得紧紧只得继续接受调戏。

“嗯……我要和顺荣做爱！”他不停地用头撞全圆佑的胸膛，“不要你看……唔也不要珉奎看！” 

那边金珉奎和权顺荣刚缠绵地交换完一个吻，就听见李知勋用这种撒娇的语气说话，顿时也来了兴趣，纷纷把头伸过来看他，金珉奎更是直接开口逗他，“哥不要我看什么？”

李知勋反应慢了半拍，不说话就把脸埋进了全圆佑的怀里，过了好一会儿才听见他闷闷地说话，“怎么连珉奎也在啊……不要你们看！”

这样撒娇的小模样似乎有些犯规了，加上李知勋好像终于发现了缠在身上的缎带，首当其冲就把缠在性器上那两圈挣开了，却没想动作忙乱顺带还把自己给撩得起了反应，想都没想就直接握上去给自己手淫，嘴里也跟着嗯嗯啊啊地叫个没完。

“那哥要不要和知勋哥做？”金珉奎暂时把眼神从惹火的场面移开，伸手捏捏权顺荣的脸颊。

权顺荣被李知勋扒了一半裤子含过射了一次，刚还被金珉奎吻了一通，早就情欲高涨希望能被插入来场痛快的性爱。“要。”

“那你过来啊。”全圆佑把眯着眼帮自己正入迷的李知勋放倒在沙发床上，转头就强行把李知勋的手从他自己那根抓下来高举至头顶，用还攥在手心里的缎带帮他把两个手腕绑起来，还打了个漂亮的结。

自慰到一半被强行阻止，双手还被绑了个凭他自己根本解不开的结，性器已经被他自己弄得翘起来开始出水，李知勋躺在沙发床上颠来颠去活像条上了岸的鱼，嘴里还嚷嚷着难受和骂全圆佑。

权顺荣本来也因为李知勋那边的动静想转头看看，但当务之急还是先应付了已经塞在他后穴的手指更为实际。

“我先帮哥扩张啊，等一下被知勋哥进去的时候就能‘咻’地一下，”他猛地又捅进去一根手指，后穴的肿胀感和手指刮到肠壁引发的痛感与快感让权顺荣只顾得上自己，“很容易进去了呀。”

“唔！”权顺荣闭着眼睛死死咬着下嘴唇，却突然被一根手指强行塞进嘴里阻止了他的动作，他睁眼一看才发现是全圆佑的手指，不知出于什么心理居然转为含住了它，舌头在上面舔了两下才肯放开。

全圆佑眼神一暗，凑过来又和权顺荣亲得火热。

金珉奎还在他体内的手指这时却碰到了权顺荣的敏感点，逼得权顺荣立刻整个身子都软了下去，自然没能继续这个热吻。

被中断全圆佑也不恼，伸手就拿了新开封的润滑倒在手上，然后带着凉冰冰的水感又摸回李知勋被冷落的性器，只不过摸了两下就听见他原本的骂声都变了调，又变回之前软软的哼叫。

金珉奎终于把手指从后穴抽出来，两只手搂着腰把下半身完全赤裸的权顺荣抱起来让他坐到了李知勋的腿上。“好啦，那现在哥就可以被知勋哥操啦。”

他语气欢快，不知道的还以为他刚才做了件什么好人好事，但说的话却恶劣下流极了。

权顺荣忍不住瞪了金珉奎和全圆佑一眼，勉强用腿支撑住自己发软的身体，一点一点往前挪，与此同时性器和下面的两颗小球也不停地摩擦着李知勋的腿，一时让他们两个人觉得刺激的很。

好不容易到了李知勋的性器之前，权顺荣又得自己撑起自己，翘起屁股，一手握着李知勋的性器，另一只手找到自己的穴口，调整位置确保能准确地进入，只不过进了个前端，他就因为被异物进入的肿胀感而尖叫，还想停下来缓一下，却没想到李知勋话也不说一声突然一个挺腰整根没入了他的体内。他毫无防备，腿一软直接坐了下去，这样一来进得就更深了，几乎第一下就直直戳到他的敏感点，让他爽得差点直接射出来。

“唔……”李知勋感觉自己的性器处在一个紧致温暖的地方，下意识就挺腰往上撞，直到听到些支零破碎的呻吟才后知后觉反应过来自己在操权顺荣，“啊，顺荣……”听见对方声音里还带着哭腔，他更是安慰他，就像是刚才一开始哄他那样，“别哭了，真哭了我就不敢继续了……”

话虽这么说，但他操权顺荣的力气倒是半点没卸，对方也只顾着摁在他身上被操得颠来倒去，“啊知勋……要、要射了……真的要唔……”

李知勋又戳到了他的敏感点上，他忍不住一个夹紧反而被更加粗暴地对待。最终在一声长吟中又射了一次，但随后立刻被抱离了开去，下一秒又被另一根性器填满后穴操弄起来，与此同时已经硬起来的乳头也被捏着玩弄，温热的气息也喷撒在他的耳边，只听见那人同他轻笑着低声说话，“你这么好吃，把你吃进肚子里好不好？”

“圆、圆佑……”他勉强打起精神应付全圆佑，但还是被猛烈的撞击撞得说不出一句完整的话来，只能说出些零散的单字。

权顺荣刚才是射了，李知勋却是还没射就被迫停下，噘起嘴巴正要发脾气，就被亲住了嘴巴好好安慰了一番，后穴被草草扩张了几下就捅进一根粗壮的性器，只不过抽插了几下就让刚才已经濒临射精的李知勋射了出来。高潮过后敏感的身子还没得到休息就又被操开，他的腿被分得极开，每被撞一下都能准确无误地撞到最里面，顶得他呻吟不止。

一边是权顺荣的浪叫，一边是李知勋的呻吟，整个客厅完全被这两个声音和暧昧的肉体撞击声充斥，他们两个更是被操得不知南北，哭声连连。

也不知道这场性事到底持续了多久，做了多少次，反正到最后把李知勋抱在怀里的已然变成了全圆佑，而权顺荣也被金珉奎压在身下操得再也射不出任何东西。

四个人大汗淋漓地倒在沙发床上，半天没人说话只顾着轻喘着休息。

最后还是身为生日主角的李知勋打破安静，他的醉意几乎全在刚才淫乱的性爱中散去，张嘴发出的声音也沙哑不已。

“真是个难忘的生日啊……那我也祝我自己生日快乐吧。”


End file.
